


Finding each other

by Darkruby18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkruby18/pseuds/Darkruby18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU. My Wishful thinking, I hope these two get together! Clarke has many problems in her life.<br/>1, being sent to Earth with the last of the human race to see if it is safe for humans to live on again<br/>2, an unexpected night of passion with someone she is supposed to hate has left them both feeling awkward.<br/>3, How is she supposed to tell Bellamy she hasn't been feeling well since their encounter, and what if she's pregnant?<br/>4, A crazy Bellamy she can handle, but when he is starting to show emotions other than anger towards her, she's at a loss. </p>
<p>Why is life never simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She sighs in pleasure as he trails his lips softly down her neck to her shoulder, as he reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair. Excitement courses through her veins and staying focused is suddenly impossible.  
He makes her forget everything, how hard life is, all responsibilities. It’s dark, and wrong, and so against her nature, but this feels so right at the same time. Clarke runs her fingers across his broad shoulders and down his arms, feeling the muscles tighten and then relax slightly under her soft touch. “Clarke,” he whispers her name and she tightens her arms around him, embracing him and giving herself, finally, to him.  
“Yes,” she whispers back, looking up into his brown eyes for a second, feeling as if she can fall into them forever.  
“I,” he starts, but she places her finger on his lips, cutting off all the self doubt, all the worry, the fact that they shouldn’t be together, but who really was going to stop them from being together? Only her conscious. This guy has done some crazy shit in his life. But he had, and has, reasons for everything, Clarke is sure about that.  
“Please don’t say anything,” Clarke replaces her fingers with her lips, a kiss that starts off so sweet, and innocent. She laughs mentally, neither of them are innocent. She doesn’t care if anyone has seen him come into her tent, she isn’t worried about how much noise they make. She pulls him down onto the ground with her and slowly pulls up his top, and then he has no top at all, just a full view of hard muscles. Her eyes widen and she grins.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Yes, very much,” then there are no more words, just feelings that have been suppressed for so long, 

Chapter One

 

Clarke snaps awake to the sound of Octavia screaming, the sounds of fighting and general male arrogance. Sighing, she sits up and stretches, ready to start the day as usual telling someone off. She was so sick of this, really. Always feeling like the bad guy because these children couldn’t behave.  
Of course, it is Bellamy and Finn, at each others throats again. Please, guys, just get over it already. Since they first landed on earth all those weeks ago, these two have never gotten on well.  
“Stop it, both of you,” she gets right in the middle, not even caring that she might get punched in the face. Finn luckily pulls his fist back just in time.  
“You’re such a dick, Bellamy,” Finn yells over her head. “Looking at Raven like that?”  
“Grow up,” Bellamy shouts back. “Your crazy man. I wasn’t looking at anyone,” He looks at Clarke as he says this, as if pleading her to believe him. She does believe him, but isn’t letting them get away with this that easily. She turns to face Bellamy, placing a hand on his chest, feeling that strange tingly feeling run through her again, almost like electricity. It amazes her just what her simple touch can accomplish, he stands down almost immediately. Clarke doesn’t notice Octavia raise her eyebrow, or Finns mouth hang open.  
“Besides, from what I hear you and Raven are not exactly the best couple in the world right now,” Bellamy can’t help but get in the last word.  
“Just drop it, seriously,” Clarke warns. “I was sleeping, and now I’m grumpy because of whatever this is ok? Just let me get back to sleep please?”  
“Just saying he’s not all perfect Princess, Don’t know why you’re always defending him.” Bellamy loks angry and Clarke feels bad about this, not really sure why. Wasn’t there night together a one time thing? She wasn’t ready for anything serious, not after what Finn had done,. Bellamy had been comforting her, and there had been heated words and then it just got out of control. And, it had been almost a week and they hadn’t even talked much since then. She had woken up and he’d been gone, so, surely there was no reason for her to feel bad about anything? Or guilty or, anything?  
“Look, I don’t care what this was about,” she rounds on Finn, taking the pressure off Bellamy. “Just both grow up and deal with it. Finn, don’t go around accusing people of things when you can’t even deal with your own shit, your own mistakes just,” she pauses, a loud ringing in her ears. Everything is becoming fuzzy, out of focus.  
“Dizzy,” she murmurs, “please, help,” she is surprised anyone can hear her because her voice is so low, but he hears her. “Clarke!” Bellamy calls her name as she starts to fall backwards, he catches her as she falls and they both sink to the ground, him holding her close to his chest to keep her warm.  
It starts to rain, a light mist from the dark clouds above, gradually falling harder.  
He brushes hair off her forehead, she is so cold and pale.  
“Clarke, please be ok. I’m sorry ok? Damn it.” Bellamy is panicking, not used to these feelings and emotions of worry. He has only ever worried about Octavia and that is because she is his sister, he loves his family.  
Doe he love Clarke? It is a different type of love, one he has never experienced., He can’t even admit that it is love he feels  
“What happened?” Raven has appeared from nowhere, leaning down to feel Clarke’s forehead. “I don’t know she just collapsed.” Bellamy looks up, eyes narrowing slightly. “Just help her.”  
“We’ve got to get her out of this rain,” Raven commands “Finn, help us now.”  
Finn moves instantly, a fact not lost on Raven. He and Bellamy carries her back into her tent.  
It is a rare moment of them all working together, a rare show of being a team. Bellamy is sure this won’t last long.  
But all he cares about is Clarke. 

TBC


	2. Two

“We need to get her on her side,” Raven commands. “Make sure her mouth is open so she can breath.”  
Bellamy notices Finn is about to do this but he beats him to it. He can’t stand the idea of Finn touching her. He doesn’t deserve someone like Clarke, usually the strong princess. He had hurt her, abused her trust, and he is using Raven, she is too stupid, or in denial to see it.  
“Clarke,” he whispers her name, aware that Finn and Raven are looking on in amazement.  
“Well I never thought I’d see a concerned Bellamy,” Raven is smiling, Finn is not.  
The rain is continuing to pound outside and every second that passes seems the longest of Bellamy’s life.  
“A person is usually only unconscious for a few minutes at the most,” Raven is telling them. “I learned that from her mother once. Has Clarke been looking after herself? Eating as much as she should?”  
“How the hell should I know?” Bellamy is suddenly angry again. “It’s not like I’m her guardian.”  
“No, But just now it seemed like, well, like you two are,” Raven stops at his cold look.  
“There is no us two. We just been talking more that’s all, ok?”  
It is at this moment that Clarke moans slightly. Everyone breaths a sigh of relief, even Bellamy. Clarke’s eyes flutter slowly open and she tries to sit up. “Wow, easy there,” says Raven, placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Do you know who you are, where you are?”  
Clarke tries to focus, things are a bit blurry still and she blinks a few times. “I’m Clarke and I’m, We’re on Earth. Finally, I, I need some water.”  
Finn hands her a bottle.  
“I fainted didn’t I?” Clarke mumbles after she drinks the water. She avoids looking at Bellamy, his harsh words had hurt her. Even though she had just been waking up, his words had still filtered into her confused brain. “How embarrasing. And everyone saw me?”  
Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Like that’s the point of this. Clarke why are you fainting?”  
“Like you care,” the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. She doesn’t mean them, but she is upset and hurt and feels like crying. She just wants him to wrap his arms around her, tell her it will be ok, like a normal couple. But they are not even a couple right? He said it himself. Why is she expecting anything?  
Bellamy looks away, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “So, you’re ok now right?” he looks up at Raven. “She’s going to be ok?”  
“Well,” Raven hesitates and looks at Finn, unusually silent.  
“Then that’s it. I think I should go,” he stands up, the rain is still pounding down outside.  
“Bellamy, please,” Clarke once again tries to stand up and follow him, but Raven once again stops her.  
“You don’t need me, Princess. I got to go.”  
She blinks back the tears that threatened to fall. She needed him, how could she tell him?  
Once he has gone, Raven sighs. “He is the one who caught you Clarke.”  
Clarke doesn’t know how to handle this information. “Can I have some time on my own guys?” She pleads with them.  
Raven nods.  
Finally Finn decides to make an opinion ."I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Finn, the girl needs to breath. Let her have some space. Just don’t lay on your back Clarke, ok? I’ve heard that’s bad.”  
Clarke nods. Once they’ve gone she pulls her legs up to her chest, and places her chin on her knees, and at last she starts to cry.  
She knows what’s wrong and how can she tell anyone? Who can she tell? Raven hates her, Finn she doesn’t trust and she is sure he would try and kill Bellamy. She hates Finn now, the idea of him touching her makes her feel ill.  
She and Bellamy slept together, maybe a month ago, a few weeks after Finn had hurt her so much. People could say Bellamy had been the rebound guy, he probably even thinks that himself. And she had to find a way to let him know that wasn’t it.  
She had been an idiot. She should have seen that Finn would only end up hurting her, right from the beginning. When they had first landed on earth, he had been flirting with Octavia, handing her that flower. It is just she was in a new situation, had a taste of freedom and adventure, Bellamy she hadn’t known him then, the real him. He had been trying to act the tough leader, the enemy, but that wasn’t really him.  
And now she knows him, knows that they bring out the good in each other, that they are stronger together than apart, that they shouldn’t be enemies. He had done bad things but she can see he is trying to make up for them. He isn’t the rebound guy, he is the guy she should have always been with, they guy she could be with for a long time.  
But they are both in a new and insecure place, he is acting harsh probably because he didn’t know how else to deal with things. She has to tell herself that.  
And she has been feeling sick. Very sick for the past week, so sick that she has even been sick. The most horrible feeling in the world, ever. Clarke knows what this means, but she can’t accept it, can’t deal with it.  
She realizes in this whole place the only person she want’s to tell is Bellamy, but the very thought scares the shit out of her.  
Just do it princess, it is his voice in her head, making her feel stronger, pushing her to be better. “Just get it over with,” she tells herself.  
Easier said then done.

TBC

Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
